


I'll Lead You Somewhere Safe

by Guardian_Rose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It’s getting horribly loud and Adora’s pretty sure she’s going to snap or flat out leave soon if it doesn't calm down. Catra’s probably still dozing in bed, delighting in being able to laze around. Adora’s just glad she’s catching up on the sleep she loses each night from the dreams. Adora sighs as Mermista and Glimmer loudly tell Sea Hawk to shut up in unison. This one is a loss for sure.She’s just gathering up the energy to make herself heard over the cacophony when the door opens behind her and a certain light-footed someone slips inside.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	I'll Lead You Somewhere Safe

Adora isn’t sure when she started to slip in her control of the situation. They’re all gathered around the table in Bright Moon’s meeting room sitting in an array of chairs, none of which matched as they’d had to be salvaged when they returned home, triumphant if exhausted. The meeting had been called to decide who was going to help with what in the grand rebuilding of supply networks and the castle. It had been going well! Yet somehow, even without Catra’s sniped comments and teasing distractions, it has all gone downhill rapidly. Here they are, Adora trying to shout over all the individual fights breaking out amongst the council, if that’s what they were calling themselves, that’s what Spinnerella and Netossa were debating at the minute. She’s pretty sure they are, anyway. It’s hard to keep track. 

It’s getting horribly loud and Adora’s pretty sure she’s going to snap or flat out leave soon if it doesn't calm down. Catra’s probably still dozing in bed, delighting in being able to laze around. Adora’s just glad she’s catching up on the sleep she loses each night from the dreams. Adora sighs as Mermista and Glimmer loudly tell Sea Hawk to shut up in unison. This one is a loss for sure. 

She’s just gathering up the energy to make herself heard over the cacophony when the door opens behind her and a certain light-footed someone slips inside. Adora closes her eyes in preparation for the whole new level of chaos that is about to erupt with Catra’s added influence. But it doesn’t come. Instead, soft fingers wrap around her wrist and start to pull her from the room. They leave as silently as Catra had arrived. Neither of them say anything as they walk, hand in hand, back to their room. Not even when the bedroom door shuts behind them, sealing a bubble of peace around the two of them. A quiet serenity. 

The bed is still a rumpled mess; Catra, when Adora looks properly, is still in her pyjamas. She quirks a brow at this and Catra rolls her eyes, elbowing Adora pointedly in the side. Adora doesn’t put up a fight as Catra chucks Adora’s pyjamas at her. She changes and sits cross-legged on the bed, Catra trying to pull the blankets out from underneath her before giving up with a huff. Adora folds her hands in her laps, tugging at a loose thread in her trousers.

“Stop stressing, it’s not your job to sort out their problems for them all the time,” Catra says at last, softening towards the end as she brushes a loose hair out of Adora’s eyes. “You barely slept last night, you’re no use to them or yourself if you don’t look after yourself.”

Adora sighs and says, “you sound like Bow.”

“Yeah. Well. He’s not here to do it. He owes me when he gets back.”

They sit, smiling stupidly at each other for a moment. Then Catra crawls forward on her knees, cupping Adora’s cheek with one hand. Adora hums, happy, and leans into the touch. It’s impossible to tell who leans in first. Neither of them care. When they pull away, breathing each other’s air, smiling against each other's lips, Adora doesn’t open her eyes. Instead, she lets Catra pull her down gently, lets herself be drawn under the covers and holds on just as tightly when Catra situates herself sprawled halfway on top of Adora. 

The meeting can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
